Thomas And The Breakdown Train
Thomas and the Breakdown Train is the 7th episode of the first series. Plot Thomas now works in the goods yard at the station, pushing and pulling trucks into place. Every day he sees the Fat Controller, who kindly tells Thomas that, while he may not be as big or as fast as Gordon, he can still be a really useful engine. While shunting, Thomas notices a strange green coach and two cranes and his driver explains that this is the breakdown train and it is used to lift engines, coaches, or trucks that are derailed. One day, Thomas is pushing trucks when he hears an engine whistling for help. The engine is a new one named James, and he is being pushed by trucks causing him run too fast. To make matters worse, his brake blocks are on fire and he cannot stop. As the trucks laugh and James disappears under a bridge, Thomas gapes in shock and becomes determined to teach the trucks a lesson. Soon an alarm rings and the signalman comes out shouting that James has derailed, so the breakdown train is needed. Thomas is coupled to the breakdown train and heads to the scene of the accident as fast as he can. Further down the line, James has crashed into a field and fallen on his side. His crew checks him for any damage and tells James that the fault lies on his wooden brakes which they had never liked. Thomas arrives with the breakdown train and removes the trucks that are still on the rails from the scene, while the breakdown train recovers the trucks which had overturned. Thomas works harder than ever before, going backwards and forwards with the trucks until they have all been cleared away. Soon it is time to lift James out of the field. After having the chains attached to him, James is lifted by the cranes and is carefully set back onto the rails. James is unable to move by himself, so Thomas pulls him back to the shed as evening falls. Waiting for them is the Fat Controller, who congratulates Thomas on all his hard work. He tells James that he is going to get a new coat of paint and some proper brakes fitted and then rewards a delighted Thomas with a branch line of his own. Now Thomas is happier than ever. Not only does he have a branch line, but he also has two new coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He now gets to pull trains all day and often meets Edward and Henry at the junction. Gordon is often in a hurry, but still whistles greetings to Thomas, who whistles back. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Troublesome Trucks *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locationshttps://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_and_the_Breakdown_Train?action=edit&section=3 *Tidmouth Sheds *Rail Under Road Bridge and Stone Wall *The Cow Field *Knapford Bus Yard *Elsbridge *The Works *Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Triviahttps://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_and_the_Breakdown_Train?action=edit&section=4 *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. Goofs Gallery ThomasAndTheTrucks9.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.png ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain1.png Troublesome Trucks1.JPG ThomasAndTheTrucks24.png ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain2.png ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain4.JPG ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain3.png ThomasAndTheTrucks19.png ThomasAndTheTrucks20.png Vans2.JPG Wellsworth Station.jpg ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain5.png ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain6.png ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain7.png ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain8.png ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain9.PNG ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrain10.JPG Category:Episode Category:Season 1